2 The Tension
by Shenice
Summary: Nancy Drew cannot contain herself at the sight of Frank Hardy.


_This is an excerpt from a fake story. Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys are staying in a hotel as they try to figure out a case involving a killer leaving strange poems before striking again. I don't intend on writing the full story because, quite honestly, my favorite part of any Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys story is where there's sexual tension between Nancy and Frank :-D._

_Rating: M for suggestive content. I hope you enjoy! Please review xx_

Nancy sat on her bed, hunched over the case files. She had been puzzled for hours, trying to decipher the poems in front of her. She and the Hardy boys had reached a dead end, and there was no sign of getting back on track. Who was sending the poems, and what was their purpose? She stretched out, realizing the sharp pain in her back. Lack of sleep really had taken a toll on her. She stood up and looked out the window. The sun was shining on the beautiful landscape as hotel guests below enjoyed the outdoor pool. Nancy didn't realize it was already late morning. She had worked through the entire night with no sleep. As exhausted as she was, she didn't want to be alone anymore. Nancy decided to visit Frank and Joe. Perhaps they could spot a clue about the poems that she could not. Gathering the case files, Nancy headed out the door.

Frank and Joe's room was a few floors above Nancy's. Frank hated to admit his disappointment in not getting a room right next to hers. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and he was running out of excuses to tell Joe in the middle of the night when he would sneak out just to walk by her room.

"I'm starving. Is room service here yet?" Joe shouted at his brother.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Frank replied in a mocking tone. "Some of us prefer to shower and get ready than wait patiently by the door for your breakfast to arrive."

"Well you really need to get your priorities in order." Joe grinned. He knew he was on location for a case, but he loved the luxury hotel they were staying in. He hadn't left his bed all morning, and since Frank was currently occupying the bathroom, he had an excuse to stay in bed for a little while longer.

There was a knock at the door. "Could you get that?" Joe rested his head on his hands, not moving from the bed. Frank hastily ran out from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. He was still dripping wet as he swung the door open.

Nancy stood on the other side of the door, her blue eyes soaking in the sight of Frank. She always knew Frank had a strong figure, but finally seeing what she could only once imagine was a shock to her system. Nancy felt the heat rising to her face. Rather than use her strength to open her mouth and speak, she used it to scan Frank's muscular body until she noticed the patch of hair leading to where his towel covered. Nancy bit down on her lower lip, trying to stop herself from salivating.

Frank never took his eyes off Nancy. He had watched her eyes trail his own body. He was tense, but loved the way she was looking at him. Frank could now hear his own heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. He wasn't sure if she was just shocked to see him practically naked or if she actually liked what she saw. Frank hoped it was the latter.

"Case files. Here." Nancy finally muttered. "I figured out what the…I mean…I can't figure out…I'm stuck with this line in the…I'm so sorry." Nancy brashly shoved the papers at Frank. He reached for them as his towel slightly loosened against his hips.

"Uh, yeah I'll take a look." Frank couldn't think of anything else to say. He and Nancy stared at each other. The air was thick, with the only audible sound being their erratic breathing.

"Why don't you take a picture, Nan?" mocked Joe. He peered his head towards the door, hoping it was room service.

"Shut it, Joe." Frank answered before Nancy could say a word.

"Okay, well…I'm sorry to intrude. I just wanted to bring these over. I need um, to take a shower myself, so I'll see you two later. Bye." Nancy's eyes darted towards the ground as she swiftly walked away. As soon as she was out of their sight, she sprinted back to her room.

"Probably a cold shower," Joe blurted out, barely able to contain his laughter.

Frank turned around and glared at his brother. "Joe, shut the hell up." He stormed back into the bathroom, realizing that he now needed a cold shower himself.


End file.
